


Romeo, Sierra, Victor, Papa

by LazyDiamond



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDiamond/pseuds/LazyDiamond
Relationships: Iker Casillas & Xavi Hernández, Lionel Messi & Luka Modrić
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Romeo, Sierra, Victor, Papa

-1-

卢卡·莫德里奇并不怨恨自己的童年。诚然，他从没见过白色的墙，他爷爷家的墙由砖石砌成，未经粉刷。狼嚎是他的专属摇篮曲，滚石和皮鞭是他的私人玩伴。子弹飞过，击中录音机上“切换到下一支”的按钮，野兽哀嚎戛然而止，引擎轰鸣取而代之。他十岁的时候才吃到人生中第一颗糖果，那是他为球队举起冠军奖杯后获得的额外嘉奖。这其中的每一个字都与“幸福”二字毫无瓜葛，但旧时光赐予了他常人所不能拥有的安之若素，他把这护身符藏在手心，从此便能够化险为夷。Tace et fac.Tace et fac. 这道符咒陪他从波黑超级联赛回到克罗地亚，再到英超，现在是西甲。

除了上述欧洲大陆之旅的路线图可以为护身符的灵验加以佐证，此时此刻大屏幕上触目惊心的“10-2”更是敲定答案的法槌。两分钟前，本泽马上演帽子戏法后回身抱住为他助攻的科瓦契奇，与此同时，莫德里奇瞥见场边的第四裁判举起显示牌，给出两分钟伤停补时。两分钟，即便是命运三女神亲自下场，也须给予足球应有的尊重，所以“一百二十秒内送给对方八个进球”这类在篮球场上都匪夷所思的情节，其发生的几率实在微乎其微。简而言之，结局既定，无力回天。

终场哨响，伯纳乌陷入狂欢，再也看不见人间。队长拉莫斯走到约埃尔身边，在他的肩膀上轻轻拍了拍，为巴列卡诺门将送去如沐春风般的问候。本场完成大四喜的贝尔冲霍萨贝德害羞一笑，连比带划向对方展示自己的敬重之情。克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多面无表情地脱下自己的球衣，塞到径直走到他面前的特拉索拉斯怀里，向客队队长表达了自己对洗手间的向往，顺理成章地不做过多停留，双手插袋，很快消失在球员通道中。其余球员正在场上举办例行的拍手大会。纳瓦斯摘下手套，将魔掌伸向莫德里奇，皇马中场右手出击，又迅速凭借身高优势轻巧躲过拥抱意图昭然若揭的胳膊。

“嘿，卢卡小子，”皇马门将喊道，“赶着去哪？”

“人有三急。”莫德里奇回头笑笑，脚步未曾停歇。

“你和克里斯今天也没有守卫饮水机啊。”纳瓦斯小声嘟囔。克罗斯恰巧经过，一把将他拖进怀抱。很快，门将的疑虑被快乐彻底消解。

没有人留意到纳瓦斯的自言自语，更无人发现这句话泄露了某道天机：一个打满全场的人，更可能通过另一种途径消耗体内的水分。所有人被主场狂屠客队的喜悦包围，无暇顾及这类小事情。皇马中场大脑在选择借口上实在没花多少心思。莫德里奇跨出边线，观众席爆发一阵欢呼，其杀伤力不比炮火声弱一丝半毫。他挥挥手，钻进球员通道，一步做两步登上楼梯，在小平台右转闪入更衣室。

10-2，这个比分实在美妙，如果不是基于“11 vs. 9”的前提。卢卡·莫德里奇，一个从狂野东欧联赛走出的幸存者，天生坚强，享受征服强者的快感，也注定他无意在追逐绵羊中寻找乐趣。他生怕露出马脚扫了队友的兴致，一心只想加快离场的脚步，便顾不上提醒队长，客队门将对我方的抵触，并不会因为后卫距离他最远而减轻一丝一毫；也忘记跟贝尔讲，他做出的那个手势，在西班牙文化中的意思是操你妈；更没有追上克里斯，告诉他特拉索拉斯当时其实是朝J罗走去。

或许我不该做那个直塞球，他思索，把比分维持在 7 比 2 更加妥帖。是这样吗？莫德里奇摇摇头，甩掉那些不尊重对手的想法。五个球的比分差，并不比七个球好到哪里去。他在球场上的每一个动作都是出自对足球、对比赛的直觉，每一脚传球都只是复刻脑子里勾画的路线，而他的脑子在赛场上没有除足球以外的话题。但是那两张红牌又怎么讲？他尊重裁判的仲裁，却也不敢细想牌子之后的动作是否真正经得起推敲。此时他陷入一个死循环：如果认定己方胜之不武，那么就是轻视对手。前者固然是事实，后者却是他极力避免的傲慢之举。顿时他心生厌烦。够了，这毕竟是胜利，他想，即使过程不惹人喜爱，我们还是摘得桂冠。莫德里奇强硬地丢掉先前的困扰，在长凳上坐下，从背包里掏出手机。

“叮——”，屏幕上出现一条未读信息。

当莫德里奇回首往事，才惊觉那些不安和焦躁，并非来源于他在回到更衣室路上时内心的争夺，恰恰相反，是他自作聪明地设计出那些牛角尖，用以强行解释这些本就存在的情绪。这一切都是为屏幕亮起设计的预告。当然，那是很久之后的事了。在当前的时间点上，这支手机砸在推门而入的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多的脸上。

\---

莫德里奇不确定是否怨恨自己的童年。如果子弹没有飞来，他现在应该是莫德里奇村最优秀的牧羊人。又或者，假如人生中第一颗水果硬糖没有和“夺冠”二字扯上关系，他就不会为了得到更好的糖果，养成一身吃苦耐劳的坏毛病。如此一来，他自然不可能在犹如古罗马斗兽场的波黑联赛中站起来；这样再回到萨格勒布迪纳摩，便能理所应当地被发配到场边看守饮水机，像世界上千千万万的足球小将一样，在绿茵场边趋于透明，消失不见。即便他不幸地冲破了各种阻碍来到英超，热刺也必是他的终点。白鹿巷阴雨绵绵，终年不见阳光，是个陶冶文采的好地方；还有他的查理，倘若他不计较功名，又怎么会在乔尔卢卡和足球之间选择后者呢？如果没有他的过去，他就不会来到西甲，不会招惹这桩苦乐半参的事，不会把手机错误地甩在队友脸上。

“卢卡，”C罗在他眼前打了个响指，“回魂儿了。”

莫德里奇连声道歉。C罗摆摆手，不以为意。“给你，”C罗把手机递还给原主人，“以后要当心。”

“他们还在庆祝吗？”莫德里奇问。

“应该是吧。”C罗摇摇头，看不出情绪。“今晚总算不用被迫观看拉莫斯的《吐槽大会：巴萨特别版》，”他一字一顿，“第二十一场。”

这个世界上有两件东西不能强求，一是拥挤的鞋，二是写好的命。莫德里奇儿时的踢球场所位于避难旅馆后面的草坪，平日里一门心思放在足球和保命上，分不出半点给其他的东西。当他某日回到房间，甩掉鞋子，才发现鲜血已经变成干涸的胶水，把袜子和球鞋边缘紧密黏合在一起。如果说前者让人脚痛，那么后者是献祭一切都无法干预的不可捉摸。比如说，当所有人都觉得作别穆里尼奥就能改写国家德比的火爆场面时，命运大笔一挥，在下一年亲自送走哈维和卡西利亚斯，塞给皮克一根更好的网线，又把队长袖标系在拉莫斯胸前。

国家德比是不可能和平的，几辈子都不可能。但同样没人料到，自从命运玩笑般地改写剧情以后，每天都是国家德比。

“以前在赛场打架，现在改场下隔空说坏话。”莫德里奇总结。

“本以为狂人离开以后能清净一点。”C罗走到衣柜前，“不过这又与我们何干呢？”葡萄牙人露出一个神秘的笑容。“欧洲杯就在明年，是吧，克罗地亚队长。”

“你可真是，”莫德里奇思索一番，说，“足智多谋。”

“感同身受。”C罗脱下球衫，随手扔在长凳上，“这个‘M’是什么人啊。”

莫德里奇不明所以地望着他。

“我把手机从脸上拿下来的时候不小心看见了。”C罗说，“给你发短信神秘人。他是谁？”

“他是……一个人。”

“什么人呢？”

“一个男人。”

“哦。”C罗若有所思，“你不看看短信？”

“密码忘了。”

C罗从外套口袋里翻出手机，按下 home 键时，忽然露出发现世界第九大奇迹的表情，“卢卡，你看，”他把手机举到皇马19号的鼻子前，“原来短信内容会显示在锁屏上啊。很神奇吧？”

莫德里奇握在手机右侧的大拇指微微用力，“是吗？我看看，”他拿起手机，食指在屏幕上划了一下。“啊，”他说，“关机了。”

“我帮你打开。”

“我想请问一下，”莫德里奇举手，“你为什么忽然对我的事情这么上心？”

“外界不是热衷于批评我做人太独吗？”C罗说，“你不能责怪我正在变成更好的我。”

“克里斯，你今天也没喝多少水啊。”

C罗微怔，随即露出一个灿烂的笑容。“好吧，既然你想要保持神秘。”他把浴巾甩在肩上，“晚安，卢卡。愿你一切安好。”

-2-

“逃避”一词从未出现在莫德里奇的人生词典中，所以当队友的脚步声终于消失，他还是拿起手机，按住右边的开机键，尽管他的内心虔诚地祈祷着这支电话会因频繁的开关机而忽然坏掉。

乔布斯令人失望。莫德里奇望着数字九宫格，不满地想。

“叮——”“叮——”

到目前为止，莫德里奇一共收到了三条短信。

周日我们会在马德里共进晚餐。- M

我将带来全套《 X 档案》。- M

请务必携带《死亡诗社》出席。 - M

他曾面对过狼群，他曾枕着枪炮声入睡，他遇到过无数次危机，他靠着旧时光赠予的护身符从困境脱险。

但这一次他不确定了。

M , 巴塞罗那俱乐部前锋，里奥·梅西。

-3-

日历翻回一个月前，十一月二十一日，伯纳乌球场，国家德比。

对于大部分马德里主义者，这是一个普通的皇家马德里主场输给巴塞罗那的普通的一天，但莫德里奇永远不可能忘记这个故事开始的日子。当时巴塞罗那10号队员走到他面前，把球衣交到他手中，对他说了两句话。

“你踢得很好。打给我。”

等莫德里奇从球衣里翻出一张写着电话号码的纸片，梅西正和皮克勾肩搭背，向已经围成一团的巴萨帮走去。明星前锋不可能缺席胜利的庆祝，但莫德里奇对着他爷爷的在天之灵发誓，在被拥入人群前，诺坎普小王子转过头，向他轻轻眨了眨眼睛。

皇马的中场魔法师那引以为傲的冷静，让他在第一时间作出判断：这无疑是一个精心策划的恶作剧。虽然，无论是国家队队友还是自家俱乐部队长，两位立场完全对立的人，都在梅西那害羞和内向的品格上达成了共识。害羞和内向，恶作剧的绝缘体，却是对人言听计从的征兆。此处的“对人”，特指与他在儿时建立友谊、拉莫斯口中十恶不赦的杰拉德·皮克。无聊的加泰罗尼亚人。莫德里奇翻了个白眼，把纸揉成一团，扔进教练席旁边的垃圾桶，终结这出并没有什么新意的捉弄。

他应该扔掉自己的电话。因为就在三天之后，他收到了梅西的短信。

“卢卡·莫德里奇，我是里昂·梅西。”

莫德里奇呆滞了几秒，立刻拨通拉基蒂奇的电话。

“卢卡！”他听见国家队队友一声惊呼。这明显遭到旁边人的怀疑，因为他听见有人问拉基蒂奇在和谁讲话。“呃，是乔尔卢卡，你们一定听错了。哦，糟糕，我好像把水壶落了在训练场。你们先走吧，我等下追上你们。”拉基蒂奇周围的噪音渐渐远去，“嗨，卢卡，”巴萨中场找回了底气，“很高兴听见你的声音！”

莫德里奇准备的“劈头盖脸式质问”在对方欢快的语气下无法派上用场。他下意识揉了揉鼻头，这是一个泄露不知所措的小动作，他本人并不知情。“伊万，”他迅速切换到国家队好队长的身份，“最近一切都好吗？”

“当然，当然，”莫德里奇仿佛能看见对方拼命点头的样子。他听见电话那边的人问，“你呢，卢卡？你的队友对你还好吧？”

“他们都很友善，”他很感激朋友的关心。“虽然这些天大家比以往沉默，但队内的气氛是和善的。没有任何互相指责。”

这句话中有一个小小的谎言。更衣室的氛围比以往更加热烈，因为有他们的队长，用比平日里凶猛一百倍的刻薄，调动着大家辱骂对手的情绪。但出于对忠诚和友情的考量，他决定向朋友隐瞒这个事实。

“那我就放心啦。”拉基蒂奇说，“我们这里的气氛也十分友爱。安德烈斯经常请我一起喝酒聊天，你永远想不到他多么会讲笑话。内马尔会拉着我一起打实况足球，你是知道的，我对游戏始终无法燃起过多的热情，但却对此意外地在行。他每次都气得跳脚，但下一次还是会把手柄塞到我怀里。哦，前天，杰拉德带我去采蘑菇了，你说的没错，西班牙人的爱好真是奇怪，不过确实很有趣。”拉基蒂奇说，“卡西利亚斯走了以后还有人带你去吗？”

“拉莫斯说这是老年人的活动，”莫德里奇说，“卡瓦哈尔倒是会去，但我跟他还没有那么熟络。”

“或许今后你可以跟我们一起去，皮克人很有趣，你会喜欢他的。不过最令我高兴的是你能打电话来，”拉基蒂奇的声音充满愉悦。“那天等我从人群里挣脱出来，你已经不见了，真是令人担心。但现在想想，我的忧虑实在荒唐，”他笑了起来，“两个克罗地亚人怎么会为西班牙国家德比反目成仇！”

莫德里奇在听到“皮克”这个名字时重新勾起的不满，又一次被拉基蒂奇后面的话消解。“你说的也是我心中所想，我们的友谊不会因为俱乐部的一两场比赛而疏远。”尽管朋友的话令他感动，不过他必须切入正题。“提到皮克，我记得你曾说，他对玩笑十分热衷。”

“没错，他就是典型的坐在班里最后一排，能接上老师每一句话的高中生。”

“是这样的，伊万，”莫德里奇把手机换到另一边，“我知道你很喜欢你的俱乐部队友，所以当皮克先生随口问起我的号码，你也只是认为他想要以一个球员的身份，与另一个球员聊聊关于足球的事。”如果是梅西就更不用说了，莫德里奇暗想。“我不觉得你的友善有任何问题，伊万，”他谨慎地措辞，“但我希望你可以劝一劝皮克，叫他不要再发玩笑短信给我了。”

“你在说什么呀，”拉基蒂奇疑惑地说，“什么恶作剧短信？”

“你不知道？”莫德里奇的困惑不比拉基蒂奇的少。

“卢卡，发生了什么？”拉基蒂奇问，“皮克给你发恶作剧短信？我真的一无所知。你确定那是皮克吗？他怎么会有……啊，你以为是我给了他你的号码？”

对方的不明所以几乎立刻洗掉莫德里奇心中的怀疑。他一时语塞，“伊万，我……”

“是卢卡·莫德里奇吗？”一个不属于拉基蒂奇的声音从遥远的地方传来，带着一点鼻音，懒洋洋的，好像浮在拿铁上厚厚的绵云。

“莫德里奇先生，”短暂的窸窸窣窣声过后，绵云说话了。“我是梅西，里奥·梅西。你收到我的短信了吗？”

-4-

“所以现在的情况是，身披纯白的明星中场，被终生红蓝的天才前锋缠上了？”男人爆发出一阵大笑，“这是何等的旷世奇缘！”

“队长，”莫德里奇揉揉眉心，“您就别取笑我了。”

“你完了，”男人指了指街角划过的一道闪光。“明天，皇家马德里的中场魔术师卢卡·莫德里奇先生即将转会波尔图的消息，将遍布马德里的每一条街巷。”

“队……”

“还乱叫，”卡西利亚斯卷起报纸，敲在莫德里奇头上，“队什么队，哪个队。我现在生是波尔图的人，死是波尔图的鬼。你可不要玷污我的清白。”

“卡西利亚斯先生，”莫德里奇加重每一个音节的尾音，“您身上再也看不见纯白色的绅士之风了。”

“那真是我的不幸。”卡西利亚斯举起咖啡杯，“让我们用一口沉痛的意式浓缩，为这逝去的绅士遗风凭悼。”

“还有你随风而逝的诚挚。”莫德里奇举杯，“葡萄牙的浮夸之风把你带坏了。”

“比克里斯还严重？”

“他不及你的一根小指头。”莫德里奇说，“我自大地假设你选择了黑色指甲油？”

两个人望着对方，一同笑了起来。

“你的西班牙语又有了些进步，”卡西利亚斯说，“要保持呀，卢卡小子。贝尔怎么样了，能开口说话了吗？”

“他现在可以背过自己的号码了。”莫德里奇说，“除了他自己的，还有我和拉莫斯的。之后他做的第一件事，就是把写有我们号码的小纸条恶狠狠地撕成碎片。”

卡西利亚斯忍俊不禁。“我们虽然叫你卢卡小子，但加雷斯才是真正的小孩。”

没人这么叫我了。莫德里奇看着笑眯眯的前队长，把这句话咽回肚子里。“伊克尔，”他说，“你要帮帮我。”

“我能为你做些什么呢，”卡西利亚斯问，“帮你劝退诺坎普小国王？你认为我们经常在禁区相会，就和彼此熟悉吗？”

“我想请你陪我一起去，”莫德里奇说，“会给我一些勇气。”

“你搞错了，卢卡小子，”卡西利亚斯摇摇头，“恐怕我才是那个需要很多很多勇气才能面对他的那个人。猜猜看，全世界所有的梅西进球集锦，出镜最多的是哪位守门？再猜一猜是谁抬抬脚就送我一份德比失球最多门将的殊荣？我终于摆脱这个噩梦，现在你又让我和他同桌吃饭？算了吧。”

“但他亲口说过你是他最喜欢的门将。”莫德里奇说，“最喜欢，可见你在他心中的地——”莫德里奇捂着头，“为什么又打我？”

“如果他的每个射门我都能百扑百中，他也会是我最喜欢的前锋。”卡西利亚斯收回报纸，“你猜我为什么打你。”

“伊克尔，你真是个胆小鬼。”

“他们没告诉你吗？”卡西利亚斯讶异地说，“我早在四年前就打过一通怯懦的电话啦。我还以为自己那头发丝一样的胆子早就是人尽皆知的事了。”

莫德里奇举手投降。“那我们互相给对方提供勇气，这样可以吗？”

“又或者换别人做你的捧哏，比如加雷斯？”

“找他来表演背诵电话号码，还是为梅西提供现场英语教学？”

“马塞洛呢？他西班牙语说的就不错。”

“如果对方是内马尔的话。而且我敢打赌，不出五句话，他一定会提到克里斯。”

“‘你好吗？’‘很高兴见到你’‘你比克里斯胖。’”卡西利亚斯掰着指头，“我赌三句。”他接收到莫德里奇充满嫌弃的眼神，表情更加愉悦。“不开玩笑了。要我说的话，伊斯科才是最佳人选。”

“是这样的，”莫德里奇说，“伊斯科在这件事上已经承受了很大的压力，他现在甚至不能上街遛狗。说到狗，他又要怎么解释自家的爱犬名字？我们就别害他了。”

“好吧。那本泽马？”

“不吉利。”

“克罗斯？”

“德国人。”

“纳乔？”

“不熟 。”

“塞吉奥？”

“我为什么不一刀杀了自己？”

“干脆用克里斯以毒攻毒。”

“你刚才说不开玩笑。”

在报完皇马所有现役球员的大名之后，卡西利亚斯郑重提议：“感情这种事，毕竟讲究你情我愿。为什么不拒绝他呢？”

“我没有办法这么做，伊克尔。”莫德里奇轻轻叹了口气。

“这的确有伤尊严，考虑到对方没有选择别的地方，而是直接杀上门来。”卡西利亚斯说，“但它也是最直接、最有效的办法。有时候还是要不拘小节一点，对不对？”

“不是因为这个。”

“那是为什么？”卡西利亚斯脸色微变，好像想到了什么。他小心翼翼地开口，问到，“你有什么……东西在他手里？”

莫德里奇点点头。“是的，”他深吸一口气，仿佛空气能补充胸中的信心。他开口，迎着对方关切的目光，回答：“是我的心。”

\--- 

莫德里奇敢赌上自己的身家性命，即使有一天卡西利亚斯发现自己成为史上丢球最多的门将，他的表情也比不过这一刻来的精彩动人。

这是一张混合嘲笑、惊恐、荒谬、不可置信，集结人类所有喜怒哀乐，毕加索看到会就地封笔，博尔赫斯撕碎一万张纸都写不出的扭曲的脸。

“你们什么时候……不是，你们是怎么……不对，”西班牙门将甩甩脑袋，“你说什么！” 

“我没有口误，你也没有听错。”莫德里奇一脸纯良，“你确定要我再说一遍吗，伊克尔？”

“不，不必了。”卡西利亚斯颤颤巍巍地端起水杯，“你让我想想。”

莫德里奇不再说话，把时钟交给对面的棕发男人，自己则拎起叉子，专心对付面前的水果蛋挞。待他擦掉嘴边的碎屑，并思索这时出手偷走桌上的土豆饼，对方会不会发现的时候，他的伙伴找回了自己的声音。显然，皇马前队长拒绝相信莫德里奇的说词。“你成功地吓到我了，”他说，“你赢了，这餐我来买单，现在游戏结束。”

克罗地亚人拼尽全身力气抵挡住前队长说出的“买单”二字。虽然是此生第一次、应该也是最后一次听见对方使用这个词语，莫德里奇还是压下心中的遗憾，向对方解释自己的真心。他们是如何因一个误会相识，从两三次简讯中，两个内向的人被对方不为外人所知的风趣所吸引，简讯变成了通话，再变成手机欠费。半个小时过去，卡西利亚斯勉强接受了这个令人难以接受的事实。

“原来你的口语是这样进步的……好吧，好吧，”卡西利亚斯按住太阳穴，驱散着脑袋里面的晕眩，“这件事的确无法向其他人寻求帮助。”

“那么，”莫德里奇凑上去，“你同意了？”

“不，我反对。”卡西利亚斯说，“你们神智不清。”

“我们想的很明白，”莫德里奇辩解，“里奥和我不在乎外界的指点。”

“你说话的口吻让我以为你们已经非彼此不可。”

莫德里奇收敛神色。“我们不是小孩子。”

“不是吗？”卡西利亚斯发出一声感叹，“一个月的时间，就足以让你们决定共同对抗世界。再也没有比年轻人相爱更天雷勾地火的事情了。”

“伊克尔，我来找你，不是为了听你的嘲笑。”莫德里奇握紧拳头，一抹红晕适时在眼下浮现，“多么恶毒的言论都不会比它更伤人。这是我们第一次正式的晚餐，带着忐忑、疑问、慌乱的第一次会面。所以我决定向一位能够给予理解和尊重的人寻求一些帮助。”他站起来，双拳撑在桌面上，这让他稳定身心，“是我错误地估计了你的同理心。再见。”

莫德里奇转过身，把未喝完的咖啡和前队长一同打包抛在身后，快步离开街边咖啡店。脚步，汽车，鸽子震颤的翅膀，唱片店虚掩的门后巨大的留声机，统统被莫德里奇关在耳朵外面。前面的绿灯正好变红。他向右一拐，走出身后的街道。几乎在同一时刻，来电铃声从口袋钻出来，敲开主人的听觉系统。

“你欠我二十，”卡西利亚斯的声音传进耳朵，“另外，往返马德里的火车票，你来报销。” 

-5-

鉴于双方不同寻常的身份，此次约会将在极度私密的空间进行。

“最浪荡的登徒子也不会把第一次约会的地点定在自己家，”卡西利亚斯把大衣扔在吧台的椅背上，“你们究竟是社交白痴还是社交白痴？”

“我们不相信餐厅的隐蔽性，”莫德里奇说，“更碍于你在马德里各家媒体中的号召力。”

“好的。”卡西利亚斯看了看表，正值下午五点半，“不打扰你准备晚餐了，莫德里奇先生，我要去补一个午觉。”

“就交给我吧。”房子的主人挽起袖子，从冰箱里取出几颗马铃薯。

“你是不是该先去洗手？”

“哦，我的错。”莫德里奇扔下食材，跑到水槽边，拧开水龙头。待冲掉手上最后一颗泡沫，他左手抓起一只土豆，右手拿起一把菜刀，就着水池开始削皮。

他刚刚把一面削好，左手手腕便被卡西利亚斯拽开。

“我怀疑这间厨房只是一个大型装饰品，”西班牙人把莫德里奇扯到一边，在后者还未回过神来时洗净双手，接着一把抢过土豆，又从刀具架上翻出一把削皮刀，“可以请你把刀放回原处吗？我看着害怕。”

莫德里奇放下菜刀，转身翻出一块砧板，“我会切菜。”

“真是了不起。”卡西利亚斯挥动小刀，不一会儿便将所有去好皮的土豆放在木板上。他抽了张纸，擦擦手，“哪间是客房？”

“二楼右转第一间。”莫德里奇把马铃薯立在板上，拿刀在上面比划一番，接着深吸一口气，视死如归地切了下去。

“你打算表演食材雕花吗？”卡西利亚斯夺过小个子男人手中的刀，顺势把他挤到一边，“你到底有没有做菜的经验？”

“我看过很多食谱。”

“我看过很多电影，这么说我该去做个导演？”他嘴上说着，手下动作也不停，刀刃在砧板上砰砰作响。不知道是不是自己想太多，有那么一秒，莫德里奇看见卡西利亚斯眼睛里的土豆变成了自己的脑袋。皇马中场悄悄向后挪了半步，“我现在该做些什么？”

“说出你的晚餐菜单。”

莫德里奇流利地报出一串菜名。

“我希望所有食材都能在冰箱找到。”卡西利亚斯把片好的土豆装盘，看向莫德里奇，等后者终于叫停猛烈的点头，他转身走到烤箱边，头也不回地说，“消失。立刻，马上。”

\- 到哪了？

\- 还有两站。

\- 我们今晚可以观看《 X 档案》和《死亡诗社》，对吧？

\- 当然。你那边都准备好了吗？我带了酒和花。

\- 一切就绪。

\- 我很期待。

\- 我也一样。

莫德里奇是被烤肉的香味叫醒的。房间漆黑一片。他用三秒钟发完呆，接着从被子里摸出手机，慌乱地按下侧键，然后被亮光刺得近乎失明。他在床头柜上胡乱一抹，打开阅读灯的开关。待视野逐渐清晰，他看清屏幕上的五个未接来电和翻不到尽头的未读信息。

莫德里奇的心漏跳了一拍。

他划开号码。

“很高兴能听到你的声音，卢卡。”带着后鼻音的松软的声音从听筒传来。

“十分抱歉，”莫德里奇压低声音，“我睡过头了。”

“不，不，卢卡，我怎么能责怪你呢？一天之内往返于马德里和波尔图的功劳足以为你挣得这些睡眠。”梅西的声音愈发温柔，“千万不要对我说抱歉。”

“梅西，你在楼下，对吗？”

“没错，卢卡，我在楼下。”梅西说，“我已经等不及见到你了。”

多年以后，当莫德里奇回忆起这个晚上，一定是以他，在还未跨出楼梯间时惊呼“天呐，我没看错吧，哈维·埃尔南德斯在我的客厅！”，作为幕布拉开的第一个场景。


End file.
